Bird's Nest
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: Drabbles featuring Robin and Wren, listed in numerical order. Based off my other story, Meteor Shower. Rated T for slight language and REFERENCES.


**A/N: I am ashamed top admit that I haven't even started on the next chapter of Meteor Shower... :-(**

**My life has been kind of crazy lately, and also my wonderful school board decided to extend my school year because of reasons. I've been trying to focus on my last few bits of school work before I do anymore serious writing.**

**THAT SAID, I have plans for the summer. I will TRY to publish the next few chapters before school ends in two weeks. If I don't...one, don't kill me. Two, don't give up on me! And three, enjoy this set of apology drabbles about Robin and Wren. *hides in closet***

**I will be taking requests for this! If there's something you want to see, review or send me a PM and I might write it!**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**1.) **"How's it feel, guys?" Everybody turned with expectant faces as the two newest members of Young Justice walked cautiously into the room, heads bent low to cover their blushes. Wren yanked on her short black skirt, and Robin ran a curious hand down the bright red chest of his new uniform. "Eh...it's a little tight."

«»

**2.) **Kaldur and Speedy ran through the mountain like the devil himself was after them. They were soaked in sweat and glancing over their shoulders, panting loudly in the dark. No one else was around, and their terrified gasps and whispers sounded deafening in the creepy silence. "Did we lose him?" Speedy huffed, gripping his bow tightly. Aqualad swallowed and nodded. "I believe so. Did you hide the evidence?"

"Hell yes. Robin can NEVER know we ate the last of the Oreos." All of a sudden, from above, a cold bar of metal pressed into his throat, and a growl of rage sounded. "I KNEW it."

«»

**3.) "**KF, dude, I love you, but if you keep staring at my sister's ass like that, we're going to have a serious, SERIOUS problem."

«»

**4.) **"BATMAAAN!" Bruce Wayne was staggered by the rush of teenage girl that literally leaped on him as soon as he walked in. "Batman omigoshguesswhatgoestogetherreallygreatit's POP ROCKS! POP ROCKS AND PIXIE STIX! It's so good! So good! OH MY GOD ROBIN LET'S GO MAKE A ROCKET OUT OF THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER AND GO TO THE MOON!"

"WHO IN THE HELL GAVE THEM PIXIE STIX?!"

«»

**5.) **"Do you need help with that?" Superboy asked a confused looking Robin, trying not to laugh as the villain-turned-crimefighter struggled with the DVD player. "No."

"You sure?"

"I'm good."

"You look like you need help."

"Go jump a _medium_ sized building, Super BABY."

«»

**6.)** Superman patted the huge white dog on the back. "I'd like to introduce you to Krypto, the Super Dog." he said proudly. Robin's eyes widened in terror, and Wren gripped his hand and gagged from fear, going white. "Oh, G-God, n-not again..."

"...Um...huh?"

"We don't...like...dogs..."

«»

**7.) **He was going to win. This time, Kid Flash was DEFINITELY going to win his match against Wren. He ducked and dodged with her, matching her skills with his speed until she was tired and lagging. He bellowed in triumph and knocked her down, stradling her with a cocky grin on his face-

And went completely frozen with shock when she licked the shell of his ear and wiggled her hips underneath him. All of a sudden, she was on top of HIM, forcing his face into the mat. "_Hagh, ahh, guck_?! You-little-MMPH!"

"Never lose your focus, KF!" she giggled victoriously, pressing her elbows into his chest.

«»

**8.) **Wyllow Graysonturned her last pirrouete and ended her performance, balancing on the tip of her toes and bending into a bow. The entire auditorium of Gotham Prep Academy burst into applause, and her eyes found her brother and adopted father. Richard was applauding like a maniac, and pride shone in Bruce Wayne's eyes. Tears made her own blue orbs burn, and she blushed deeply, finally understanding what having a really happy life was like.**  
**

«»

**9.) **"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO!"

"Wren, come on, calm down, he's fine-"

"WHO JUMPS IN FRONT OF AN UZI, YOU ASSHOLE?! I SWEAR ROBIN, IF YOU DIE, I'M BRINGING YOU BACK AND MURDERING YOU MYSELF!"

"It's just a scratch, sis, seriously-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A SCRATCH, DUMBASS!"

«»

**10.) **"Happy Birthday!"

"What in the he-"

For once, both Robin and Wren were taken by surprise as they stepped into the living room and found every surface covered with streamers and junk food. M'gann moved forward and sheepishly handed them both a party hat and a piece of cake. "We know you guys don't know your birthday, so we decided to pick one for you." After a few tense seconds, both twins smiled. "...Thanks, guys."

«»

**11.) **"I think...we need to have a serious talk." Batman started, barely keeping the fury out of his voice. In front of him, Robin slowly disattached his teeth from Wren's pale neck and removed his hand from her shirt, and she unwound her arms from around his waist. "...Damn..."

"Um...we can explain?"

«»

**12.) ** The only good thing about nightmares, Robin thought, as cool, slim fingers brushed was the undeniable fact that his sister would be there to comfort him afterwards.

«»

**13.) **"Wren? What's the matter? Why are you crying..."

"I...I don't know...I just...p-please tell me we're not d-dreaming..."

«»

**14.) ** She could deal with the mistrustful looks from the police. She could deal with the snarls and mutters from the crowds as they passed. She could even deal with the hurtful graffiti that kept appearing on the Hall Of Justice after they joined, calling them fakes and traitors and murderers and even worse. But when a random, angry citizen threw a beer bottle at Robin and screamed that they'd never be heroes, and she saw the blood dripping from the gash on his cheek, she snapped.

**«»**

**15.) **Conner, in his civilian clothes, once more leaned in front of the gravestone, as he had countless times before. His knees fit perfectly into the indent they had left in the grass, and he placed yet another handful of bright orange flowers in the holder under her name. "Hey..."

The voice caught him by surprise, but not as much as the sight of Robin walking up behind him, also in normal clothes. The ex villain smiled sadly and knelt to place a single white daisy next to Conner's bouquet. He stood and offered his hand to the clone, who stared, then accepted it.

"I'm sorry."

"...I know...I'm sorry too."

«»

**16.) **"Wren, what's that on your neck?" Wren flinched and moved her collar so that it covered the swollen area on her neck. "Mosquito bite." she mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, on the other side of the room, she saw Robin shift to hide the matching mark adorning his throat.

«»

**17.) **"I'm riding shotgun."**  
**

"Bullshit, Dickie. Move it."

"I'd love to see you make me."

"Get up!"

"I'm older!"

"There is no proof of that!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST GET IN THE DAMNED BATMOBILE?!"

«»

**18.) **The entire team was assembled for judgement in the conference room. Batman and Superman flanked an emotional looking Cyborg, who was sucking back tears with a furious expression on his face.

"I'm going to ask you all this one time, and one time only. Who hijacked Cyborg's car?"

Under the table, Robin and Wren fistbumped, straining not to dissolve into gut shaking laughter.

«»

**19.) **Wren shuddered as she finally, finally heard the barest whisper of her door creaking open. She had been waiting for this, and yet, her anticipation was mixed with guilt and remorse. She didn't turn around, not needing to see the shadowy figure slip into her room to know it was there. Her entire body clenched up when warm fingers slid down her spine, and soft black hair tickled her neck. "D-Dick, hold on..."

"What?" he breathed, nibbling her ear. She forced herself to hold back a moan and pushed him away slightly. "We can't do this anymore." Robin's bright blue eyes were hurt and puzzled in the dark. "Huh?"

Wren swallowed and inhaled. "Batman said its wrong. You're my brother."

"That never mattered before. It just means I love you more than anyone else."

"I know, but-"

"Are you going to be controlled again?" Her eyes hardened at his challenging tone. "No one controls me. Not ever again." Robin stroked her cheek with one finger, and she shivered against his chest. "It's not wrong." he whispered. "They say that because they don't understand. We kept each other alive for years. We need this. Who are they to say what's right and wrong for us?"

Wren surrendered to his lips, falling back onto her bed. He was right, of course. He was always right for her.

«»

**20.) **Rocks and heavy chunks of debris fell on him from the collapsing ceiling, battering his body with shocks of pain, but Robin kept moving determinedly through the crumbling building, following the terrified shrieks emanating from inside. Minutes later, he emerged from the house, seconds before it fell completely, with a child secure in his arms.

The little girl looked up at him with with wide eyes as her parents fell on them, sobbing in relief. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin... Boy Wonder."


End file.
